Hide and Seek
by Animegod 197
Summary: A young boy meets a cute girl in the department store and wants to play with her.


Hi everyone. I know it's been a while. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my recent stories. I hope you like this one too. It's another prompt-based one-shot but this one is considerably longer than my other ones. Please read & review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

* * *

A young boy walked beside his grandfather as they traipsed around the department store looking for new clothes for him. He had blue hair tied in a small ponytail and brown eyes. He wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Grandpa, why do I need new clothes? The ones I have now fit fine," the boy said, looking up at his grandfather, a man with grey hair tied in a ponytail and a mustache. He wore jeans and a light blue T-shirt with mechas on the front.

"Because Tyson, you're going through a growth spurt right now and soon, those clothes won't fit you," he said, looking down at his grandson and giving a small smile.

As they headed toward the Boys clothing section, Tyson spotted a girl about his age. She had brown hair just past her shoulders and ruby eyes. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt and an off-white skirt that went just past her knees. She was walking beside a woman who he assumed was her mother.

Tyson smiled. She was cute, and had an air of curiosity around her. She and her mother walked out of his field of vision as they headed toward the Girls clothing section.

"Alright, let's see what we can find for you," his grandpa said.

* * *

His grandfather showed him a few shirts and pairs of pants, which Tyson rejected. His thoughts drifted to the girl he saw. He wanted to know who she was, so when he saw his grandpa busy looking for something that he would like, he quietly and quickly slipped away and went over to the girls section, looking for her.

He spotted her with her mother and waited for the woman to leave her side before running over and tapping her shoulder. She turned and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing him.

"Hi. My name's Tyson. What's yours?" he asked with a grin.

She blinked a couple times before answering hesitantly, "Hilary."

"Nice to meet you Hilary. Wanna play?"

"Play what?" she asked, both her tone and her face expressing confusion.

Tyson's grin faltered as he tried to think of something. An idea came and the grin returned. "How about Hide and Seek?"

"Who hides and who seeks?"

"We both hide and our parents seek."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I could ask my mom."

"No see, that's the fun part. We don't tell our parents."

"You mean just leave? We could get in trouble!" Hilary said, her voice now a panicked whisper.

"Not if we pick a really good hiding place where they can't find us," Tyson said, lowering his voice as well.

"Hilary, what are you doing?" her mother asked, standing over her. "And who is this?"

"Um…this is Tyson. He and I were talking."

"I see…little boy, are you lost?"

"No ma'am. I'm here with my grandpa."

"Well, you should get back to him."

Just then, Tyson heard his grandfather's voice calling out. "Little T! Where'd you go?"

He came around the corner and smiled upon spotting the bluenette.

"You're this child's grandfather I presume?" Hilary's mother said.

"Yep. The name's Ryu Granger."

"Well Mr. Granger, my name is Hitomi Tachibana. Your grandson and my daughter were apparently having a little conversation.

Ryu smirked at his grandson. "Oh really? Looks like little T is already startin' to become a ladies' man."

Hitomi laughed nervously. "Yes well, nice to have met you."

"Grandpa, if you're still picking out clothes, can I stay and talk to Hilary?" Tyson asked.

"But I need you to help me," Ryu said.

"Pick out what you think I'll like and then call me over. Please?"

"Well, it depends on what Hilary's mom says."

"I suppose there's no harm in it as long as I can see them," Hitomi said.

"Alright Tyson, but you listen to Ms. Tachibana, you understand?"

"Yes grandpa."

Once he was gone and Hitomi had her back turned, Tyson turned back to Hilary.

"Come on Hil, let's play!"

"My mom just said she needed to see both of us. Besides, why would you want to play that kind of game?"

"Because my grandpa dragged me here and I'm bored," he said with a pout.

"That's your problem. Why do I have to play?"

"I want to play with you."

"Why?"

"You're cute," Tyson said simply, his smile returning. Hilary blushed. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I don't want to get in trouble," Hilary said.

"Look, I'll take the fall if that happens. I promise."

"Why should I believe you? We just met."

"I've never broken a promise. My grandpa says never make a promise you don't plan to keep." Hilary still looked hesitant so Tyson extended his pinky finger to her. "Pinky swear."

She reluctantly put out her own pinky finger and they crossed them together. Tyson grinned and took her by the arm.

"I already saw a great hiding spot," he said.

"Okay, but we have to be careful so my mom doesn't notice us," Hilary said.

He nodded and they slowly walked away toward the adult clothing section. They went into a circular rack of T-shirts and sat down close to each other.

"How long do you think it'll be before they notice we're gone?" Hilary asked, whispering.

"I don't know. With my grandpa, it could be a while. Your mom will probably figure it out before him."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Tyson spoke again. "Hey Hil-"

"That's the second time you've called me that. My name is Hilary, not Hil," she said, giving him an annoyed look.

"I like to give nicknames to people I know," he said with a smile.

"We just met," she reiterated.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house and hang out sometime."

 _This boy really wants to push his way into my life._

"Maybe on the weekends, when there's no school.

Tyson beamed. "Great!"

"But I'll have to ask my mom and your grandpa will have to say yes too."

"I'm sure he'll say yes. He's cool."

"Hilary! Tyson! Where are you?" Hitomi's voice came through loud and with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Well, my mom knows."

"And with how loud she is, I'm sure grandpa will know soon too."

"Tyson, wherever you're hiding, it's time to come out," Ryu said.

"Yep," Tyson muttered.

"We should probably let them know where we are," Hilary said.

"No. The whole point of hide and seek is to let the seekers find you."

Hilary sighed. _Why did I agree to this?_

* * *

About ten minutes later, the T-shirts on the rack were pushed apart and Ryu's face came into view.

"Here they are, Hitomi!" he yelled.

Hilary's mother came over quickly. "What are you two doing in there?"

She and Tyson came out and stood in front of the adults. Hilary's head was down and Tyson had a guilty smile on his face.

"I'd like an answer to my question," Hitomi said, looking down at them sternly. "I told you to stay where I could see you."

"Tyson, was this your idea?" Ryu asked.

Tyson's smile faded and he nodded. "I was the one who convinced Hilary to go along with it."

"What were you doing?"

"Hide and seek. We were the hiders and you were the seekers. And you won since you found us," Tyson said, laughing out of nervousness.

"Tyson, this isn't funny. Had this gone on a few more minutes, I would've called the police," Hitomi said.

"You had her really worried. You need to apologize," Ryu said.

Tyson nodded and looked at Hilary's mother. "I'm sorry Ms. Tachibana. I just wanted to play with Hilary."

"If that's all you wanted, you could've just asked me and I probably would've allowed you to play whenever Hilary had free time. After this stunt you pulled, I'm not sure you can be trusted."

"And you disobeyed me too," Ryu said.

"I'm sorry Grandpa."

"Let's go. We still need to pick out your clothes. By the way, you're doing all the chores and having extra practice time as punishment for today."

"Wait! I have one question." Tyson turned to Hitomi. "Will Hilary get in trouble for this? It's my fault and I don't want her to be punished for what I did."

She looked at him in surprise before looking over at her daughter, who still had her head down. "Hilary, look at me."

The young girl slowly raised her head and Hitomi saw tears pricking at her eyes, the look of shame and remorse evident.

"I want you to tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again," she said, her voice small and shaky.

Her mother smiled. "Good. You can stop crying. You're not in trouble."

Hilary sniffled and wiped her tears. She looked over at Tyson and gave a small smile before turning back to her mother.

Tyson walked over to Ryu and they were about to go.

"Tyson," Hitomi called.

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"If you still want to play with my daughter, she's free on Monday after school. Just call the house before you come over."

Tyson beamed and nodded. "Can she come over to the dojo?" he asked.

"Mr. Granger, what say you?"

"Sure she can," Ryu said, smiling at Hilary.

"Very good." She looked down at Hilary. "We should get going. I have your clothes in the shopping cart."

"Bye Hil! See you later!" Tyson said before walking off with Ryu.

Hilary watched him go before following her mother.


End file.
